I'll Fix Your Broken Heart
by tkitty23
Summary: Sting stood back up and looked at his parents, "you really think Lucy should be working at a restaurant?" Layla and Jude both sighed, "no…but it's not our choice to make. She's done really well since the incident and this is just her way of proving she can handle things on her own." (NaLu, AU, OOC, Lemons in the far away future XD)
1. Prolog

"NATSU!"

"NATSU HURRY UP!"

A young boy was running towards the park at high speed bound and determined to make it before his sitter did, "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME NATSU!"

Natsu chuckled, "whatever you say squirt" he took off running after the small boy hearing him squeal in excitement as Natsu caught up to him.

He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder, "so what was that about beating me?" he laughed when the boy simply pouted, "I'll beat you someday Natsu…"

Natsu set the boy down and ruffled his black hair, "I'm sure you will if you keep that attitude Romeo." the seven-year-old boy smiled big at his sitter, "come on buddy, lets head to the park." Natsu smiled holding his hand out for Romeo to take and the two continued their walk.

As soon as the park came into view, Romeo took off straight for the swings. Natsu chuckled at the young boy's antics before moving to sit on a bench while he watched Romeo rocking his feet back and forth to get his swing started. He was slightly startled when he was suddenly joined by another person, "watching Romeo today fire breath?"

Natsu scowled looking to his right to see his frenemy Gray, "course I am frosty what else would I be doin'?"

Gray tsked, "you going to the building today?"

Natsu looked back at Romeo who moved on to making sand castles with another little boy, "yea, Macao just had a job interview to go to this morning and needed someone to watch Romeo for him." Natsu looked back at Gray, "why ain't you at your shop yet?"

Gray yawned, stretching his arms above his head, "Erza should already be there." he brought his arms back down to rest along the back of the bench.

Natsu shuddered, "I still don't get what you see in that devil woman…" Gray merely shrugged his shoulders giving Natsu a cheeky grin, "how'd that date with Laura go?" Gray wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way causing Natsu to roll his eyes, "shitty…"

Gray immediately frowned, "that bad?"

Natsu sighed, "let's just say she has a few screws loose in the upstairs department…"

Gray immediately started laughing while clutching his stomach, "e-ex-explain!" he huffed out between laughs, "well, that crazy chick started talkin' about conspiracies and UFO'S and how apparently the government planted little tracking devices in everybody's brains…" Natsu stuck his tongue out making a bleh sound, "apparently she was tryin' ta ' _save'_ me from corruption…shoulda known she was nuts when she came in askin' for private lessons and only with me."

Gray laughed even harder, "AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD THIS IS PRICELESS!"

Natsu pouted before reaching over and punching Gray hard on the arm, "OI! Shut up ice dick, how the hell was I supposed to know?! Besides…she was hot…" Natsu pouted crossing his arms over his chest and shoving his face into his white scaled scarf.

Gray composed himself, wiping the tears from his eyes and retaliated with a punch of his own and slumped back against the bench, "maybe it was the fact that she was a brunette," he pointed at Natsu, "I've told ya you got a thing for blondes but you neeeever listen." he chuckled a little when Natsu glared at him but didn't make a move to argue with him so Gray knew he was right, "how's the old man?" Gray asked steering the conversation to a different subject.

Natsu looked back to where Romeo was, still playing in the sandbox, "he's alright. Always tired after his treatments though."

Gray hummed, "eh, don't worry about it bro," he dropped a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Igneel's too stubborn to let a little cancer slow him down."

Natsu scoffed running a hand through his oddly colored pink hair, "course he is, that old man is still a pain in my ass even when he's sicker than a dog. Always harpin' on me about finding a woman and giving him grandchildren n' shit, annoying as hell."

Gray chuckled one more time before he stood and stretched, "I better get to the shop before Erza kills me, wanna grab some lunch with us later?" he brought his fist out and Natsu bumped it with his own, "yea sure, come by the gym around noon. We can hit up Fairy Tail." Natsu answered

"Sounds good," Gray started to walk away, "oh and by the way Erza told me Mira hired a new girl at the restaurant," Gray looked over his shoulder, "and she's bloooooonde~."

"DAMN IT! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE OLD GEEZER!" Natsu yelled at Gray's back who just laughed and waved at the fuming male.

Natsu mumbled curses under his breath and turned his attention back to the playground.

He watched the kids play for a while before his mind began to wonder to what Gray had said before he left, "…blonde huh…" Natsu whispered and then immediately shook his head to clear his thoughts, "that damn icicle, gettin' under my skin…" Natsu sighed before looking at Romeo, "OI! SQUIRT! Come on let's get you home!"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **THIS…IS…PROLOG!**_

 _ **Sorry…**_

 _ **I'm a dork I know but I'm one with my dorkiness so it's ok XD**_

 _ **SO!**_

 _ **I had to get this written down while I had it in my head and depending on what you guys think will**_ ** _determine wither i continue this or not._**

 _ **This is Nalu (obviously XD) characters are OOC and this an AU story.**_

 _ **I'm pretty sure I still don't own Fairy Tail much to my sadface :( but that's ok because Hiro is a genius but I wish he would just give us what we GOD DAMN WANT ALREADY!… -_-**_

 _ **Annnnnnnnnnnyways…**_

 _ **Please please PLEEEEEEEASE, leave me a review and let me know what you think and if I should continue this.**_

 _ **SO!**_

 _ **With that…**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty as always! XD**_


	2. Chapter 1

" _You really think you can get away for me?"_

" _You're nothing without me!"_

" _You're nothing but a lying, cheating whore!"_

" _You think anyone else will ever love you like I do?!"_

" _I'll make sure you can never leave me!"_

"AAAHHHH!" a woman screamed and jolted upwards in her bed. She was panting trying to get air into her desperate lungs, her right hand clutched onto her large t-shirt right over her pounding heart while her left hand was wrapped around her stomach. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead as sweat dripped down her temples, "j-just a nightmare…" she whispered as she continued to pant, her eyes finally focused on the objects in her familiar room and she reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead," j-just a dream…that's all…"

She breathed in heavily once to fully clear her mind of the nightmare and slowly let it back out, when she was satisfied she was calm again she turned to look at the time, "7:00 am…plenty of time to get ready." she whispered moving her blankets off her body and swinging her legs over her bed. She stretched her arms over her head and let out a satisfied moan when she heard some bones pop of their stiffness. She stood listening to her knees pop next and made her way to her closet, "hum…" she tapped her finger on her chin while she looked over her wardrobe, "Mira said casual was fine but I still want to make a good impression on my first day…" she decided on a white dress shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black and white high-tops. Satisfied with her choice she walked to her dresser and pulled out matching lite blue bra and underwear and headed off to the bathroom to shower.

She set her clothes down on the counter then immediately left the bathroom and opened the door right across the hall from her. She peeked her head in being as quiet as she could and focused on the small bed huddled up in one of the corners of the room. The woman smiled to herself once she seen the back of a head full of golden hair and the steady rise and fall of the blanket over top the small form.

She finally backed away slowly and carefully closed the door making sure to not make a sound before turning back to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

About an hour later she finally opened the door allowing the steam that had accumulated from her hot shower to pour out into the hallway. She let out a happy sigh feeling clean, refreshed and dressed in her outfit for the day, her long hip length sunshine colored hair was pulled up and placed into a side ponytail.

She walked out and headed down the hallway passing the living room and finally entered the kitchen with the plans of making a nice breakfast before she was supposed to leave. She opened her fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon and the gallon of milk that was inside setting them all down on the counter next to the stove. She then walked to the pantry, pulling out pancake mix and some chocolate chips walking back to the counter and setting them down next to her other items as well. She then reached up into the cabinet above her and pulled down a large and a small mixing bowl placing them down next to everything else, she then pulled out two skillets and placed them on separate burners on the stove. She nodded to herself once she was sure she had everything she needed to make a good breakfast then set to work.

Half-hour later she was placing two plates of chocolate chip pancakes down on the table along with another two plates that had bacon and eggs cooked and ready to be eaten. She walked to the cabinet next to the fridge and pulled down a glass cup and a small plastic cup setting them both down on the table next to the plates filling them with orange juice.

Once she was satisfied with everything set out she walked out of the kitchen and back into the hallway stopping in front of the door across from the bathroom. She opened it once again and walked fully inside stopping once she reached the small bed, she crouched down on her knees and smiled at the small person still sleeping the day away.

The woman giggled to herself before gently shaking the small person, "Luna~" she cooed and smiled when the little one whined, "Luna bear~" she tried again finally seeing movement from Luna, she turned around in her bed and opened one of her dark magenta colored eyes to look at her mother. She smiled a lazy smile then yawned big, the woman softly laughed at her little one, "hi baby," the woman greeted, "hi mommy." Luna sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The woman smiled again and caressed the golden blonde hair on top of her daughters' head, "it's time to wake up little one. I made your favorite for breakfast." Luna's face instantly brightened, she threw off her blankets quickly jumped out of her bed and ran full speed out of the room and down the hall straight for the kitchen. Her mother laughed at her antics while she followed her to the kitchen and helped her up into her booster seat scooting her closer to the table.

Luna pouted slightly once she finally seen the large chocolate chip pancake before her, "what's wrong bear?" her mother questioned, "mommy you forgot the smiley face." she whined to her mother who laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry baby, here- "the woman turned to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream and walked over to her daughter, she opened the can and sprayed some cream on the pancake to make a smiley face for her daughter, "there, is that better?" Luna smiled big looking up to her mom, "thanks mommy!" then quickly dug into her meal.

The two sat in comfortable silence while they ate, once finished they each set their plates in the sink and the woman set to work washing them while Luna ran to her room to get dressed for the day. As soon as the last plate was put away she heard her phone start to ring, she dried her hand on the dish towel and walked to where her phone was in the living room. She read the caller ID and smiled big hitting the answer button and placed the phone against her ear, "hi mama!" she greeted

" _Hi Lucy dear"_ she heard the voice of an older woman on the line

"You had good timing mama, Luna and I just finished breakfast." Lucy stated as she sat down on the arm rest of her couch.

" _Oh good, I was actually calling to see if you two were eating before you dropped Luna off to us."_

Lucy laughed, "we're ok mama, Luna is getting dressed right now then we will head your way."

" _Alright honey, your father and I will see you soon then. Be careful, I love you."_

"I love you too mama, see you soon." Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call just as Luna was walking into the living room wearing a cute little pink sundress and sandals, she had a pink headband in her hand and handed it to Lucy, "are we going to see papa and gama now?" Luna questioned looked at her mom. Lucy smiled carefully placing the headband on her head and bent down to pick her up, "yes baby, we're leaving now. Do you have everything?" Luna smiled big and quickly nodded her head up and down causing Lucy to laugh at her, "alright bear, let's go then." Lucy kissed her nose and set her down trailing behind her. Luna opened the front door and Lucy grabbed her purse and keys from the table next to the door, closing and locking it behind them.

Luna ran straight for the white Durango parked in their driveway and waited until Lucy opened up the door for her, Lucy picked Luna up and gently sat her down in her car seat and buckled her in closing the door once she was finished. She hopped in the driver's seat and turned the truck on buckling herself in afterwards, she put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway till she was fully in the street, she put the truck in drive and headed off to their destination.

It didn't take long for Lucy to drive to her family home, pulling up in front of a very large gate that had a large golden H on it. Lucy rolled down her window and put in her code and watched as the gate slid open allowing her to drive up the long driveway until she finally parked in front of a two story white mansion. She put her truck in park then turned off the engine, she opened her door and stepped out turning immediately to open the door for Luna to jump out. Luna then ran full force, once she was out of the truck, up the stairway leading to the front door of the house and ran inside, Lucy could hear her yelling her greeting to her grandparents and she chuckled closing both of her truck doors.

As soon as Lucy rounded her truck she was greeted by an elder blonde woman standing in the doorway to the house, "hello baby!" Lucy looked up and smiled and ran up to her pulling her in for a hug, "hi mama, I can't stay unfortunately I start my shift in about 20 minutes and I still have to drive over."

"Oh you're fine dear, I just wanted to come out and see you before you had to leave." Lucy was just about to answer her back when she was interrupted by a male voice, "Layla dear where is Lucy? Is she with you?"

Layla looked over her shoulder, "we're outside Jude darling." she called into the house, not but a moment later an older blonde man walked towards them with Luna held tightly against his chest. He walked right up to Lucy and wrapped a hand around the back of her head pulling her to him and he kissed the top of her head, "how's my lovely daughter this fine morning?" Jude questioned once he pulled back to look at her, Lucy giggled, "I'm fine daddy, I just wanted to say hi for a second before I had to leave." Luna reached to Lucy from her spot in her papa's arms, "when will you be back mommy?"

Lucy pulled Luna into her arms and hugged her tight, "in a few hours' bear, in the mean time you, papa and gama are going to hang out and have a lot of fun while I'm gone. I'm kind of jealous."

Luna giggled and wrapped her small arms around Lucy's neck, "ok mommy- "Luna was about to say more when she was interrupted by a truck honking while it drove up the drive way. Soon a black Durango pulled up and parked right next to Lucy's white one, Luna smiled huge and wiggled in her mother's arms to be put down once she seen a head of spiky blonde hair step out of the new truck.

Lucy laughed and set Luna down watching her run right towards the new person, "UNCLE STING!" Luna shouted as she jumped into his arms.

Sting bent down and opened his arms wide with a massive smile on his face, "there's my baby moon!" he squeezed her tight before standing back up with Luna still in his arms, "how are you baby? I feel like I haven't seen you in fooooooorever." he pouted and Luna giggled at him, "but uncle Sting we seen you yesterday remember?" Sting cocked his head to the side while he faked thinking taping a finger against his chin, "nooo, I don't think so, I would have remember getting to see one of my favorite girls if I did." he grinned when Luna pouted and then kissed her forehead, "ok ok, maaaaybe I remember"

Lucy, Layla and Jude watched the interaction between the two with smiles on their faces, "alright, I have to go before I'm late. I'll call you when I'm on my way after work ok?" she pulled both her parents in for a hug, "alright dear, be careful and have a good first day." Layla squeezed her daughter a little tighter, somewhat reluctant to let her go, "I'll be ok mama, promise." Lucy pulled back and smiled then turned to walk back to her truck.

Sting was just walking up to the house with Luna in his arms, "heading out sis?" he questioned pulling her in for a hug before she left, "aye, I'll be back later though" she answered returning his hug, "alright just be careful please." she pulled back and smiled up at him, "when am I ever not big brother?" Sting just chuckled.

Lucy finally stepped back into her truck and began driving away, waving to her family all standing in the front door, once her truck was out of view Sting set Luna back down on the ground, "go on inside baby moon, I think Cap has been waiting for you." he winked at her and she giggled then ran off inside the house to look for the butler. Sting stood back up and looked at his parents, "you really think Lucy should be working at a restaurant?"

Layla and Jude both sighed, "no…but it's not our choice to make. She's done really well since the incident and this is just her way of proving she can handle things on her own." Layla answered, "I understand that…but she doesn't _need_ to work at all. Between the family business and the book she published made millions within only a few months, she doesn't _need_ money at all…I just don't understand why she's doing this." Sting ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed.

Jude placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel Sting but this is what she wants, she wants to show Luna that even though you have money and never have to work you still should. Let's just be thankful that she's home with us and not _over there_ … _with him_ …" Jude hissed out the last few words.

Sting sighed again, "I know I know…I'm just worried about her is all. I don't ever want her to go through that again…"

Layla smiled and led the men into the house, "Lucy will be fine, she's a strong and feisty young woman."

"…aye…" the both grumbled knowing exactly what she was talking about.

* * *

Lucy put her truck in park and killed the engine, she grabbed her purse and phone and stepped out closing and locking it behind her. She walked up to the massive buildings wooden doors and pushed them open sighing happily once she breathed in the heavenly scents of homemade food all around her, "LUCY!" she turned her gaze to the bar and was greeted by a beautiful white haired woman waving at her, Lucy waved back and made her way to the woman, "hi Mira" she greeted

Mira lifted up the divider for the bar and Lucy walked through it, "come on, let's get you settled so I can show you the ropes before we get super busy." Lucy nodded her head then followed behind.

Lucy fell into step very quickly and Mira absolutely loved her, every single customer that Lucy served left complements and big tips, promising to be back again if Lucy was to serve them. It was hard work but Lucy couldn't be happier and was glad that she decided to come here, Fairy Tail Cafe was just the distraction she needed after moving back home.

"Hey Lucy?"

Lucy looked to the bar where she was called too and walked to the person waving her over, "what's up Lisanna?"

Lisanna smiled at her, "nothing nothing, we have some customers that just walked in. They're personal friends of our so treat them kindly."

Lucy smiled brightly, "of course Lisanna, I'm on it." she quickly turned around and headed straight for the table. What she didn't see was Lisanna looking over to her older sister with a smile and wink before she went back to work.

Lucy walked up to the table that was sitting three people she found out and smiled, "hello, my name's Lucy and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" Lucy looked to the first person and felt her breath stop, the guy was gorgeous but the only thing that ran through her head was, _'why is his hair pink?'_

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Ok**_

 _ **So I know the prolog didn't have too much for you to grab hold of so I understand not getting too much attention. I went ahead and wrote the second chapter for it anyways, so please let me know what you think about it and if I should continue this.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


End file.
